


Don't Stop Believin'

by lornrocks



Category: Santa Clause (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmasfic, Crossover, Cute, M/M, Magic, Weird, funtimes, i just love bernard a lot, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random idea I had after watching the movie. Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believin'

Things were going pretty normal one December 23rd on the Starship _Enterprise_ when something quite unusual happened.

Something, or rather, someone, mysteriously appeared on the ship, as if beamed. The thing was, the person wasn't beamed. They just...appeared. Naturally, Scotty was baffled.

"Where did you come from?" he asks, apparently failing to catch the deja vu of the whole situation.

The person, a medium sized man with curly black hair peeking out from under a velvety green beret, huffed and reached into the small leather bag hanging across his chest.

"I'm supposed to be in Cleveland right now," he grumbles, taking a look at a giant book, filled with old parchment and script writing. He turns to Scotty. "Where am I?" he asks, ignoring the Scotsman's question.

"Why, you're on the _USS Enterprise_ , laddie."

The guy frowns and puts the book back in his satchel.

"What day of the year is it? Is it Christmas Eve?"

Scotty shrugs.

"No, it's the twenty third. Where did you say you're from, again?"

This time, the man decides to answer.

"I'm from the North Pole."

There's a long pause.

"You mean you're from Earth?"

"Yes. Where exactly is this thing? I need to get back immediately. I need to get back to the North Pole by tomorrow or else the elves are going to- _er_ , I mean that my wife is going to be very, very upset I missed Christmas dinner with her parents." He shifts nervously and tugs his hat down a little more.

Scotty stares but shakes it off and grabs his communicator. "Captain."

"Yes?"

"Scotty here. Sir, there's a person here who has no idea how he ended up on the ship. What do you advise?"

There's a pause but Scotty can make out the slight whisperings in the background. When someone finally speaks, it's not the Captain, but his First Officer instead.

"Mr. Scott, was there any evidence he was beamed aboard?" Spock asks, voice monotone as usual.

"No, sir."

There's more whisperings between the two before Kirk speaks.

"Bring him to the bridge."

"Aye, sir."

Scotty turns to the guy, who seems to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Come on, then, uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Bernard."

"Come on then, Bernard."

They head to the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get there, Captain Kirk immediately stands from his chair and extends a hand to shake with their visitor.

"Captain James T. Kirk," he smiles, and Bernard reluctantly takes the other man's hand and shakes it.

"Bernard," he replies, and leaves it at that.

"Well Bernard," Jim begins, "I think first thing's first, we need to find out how you got aboard my ship."

"Your ship?" Bernard asks, and suddenly notices the giant viewscreen. "We're in _space!?!_ Oh no, oh no, Santa is going to KILL ME-" he starts to panic.

"Woah, calm down. What?" Jim looks over his shoulder and shares a surreptitious look with his First.

Suddenly realizing what he's said, Bernard flushes and clamps his mouth shut.

"Nevermind. I have no idea how I got here. Really," he says, quickly, and then shuts his mouth tight again.

"Where were you, last you remember?" Jim prompts.

Bernard looks around and suddenly notices Spock.

"Hey, your ears..." Bernard gets real close and looks at Spock's ears.

"Your ears look a little different than mine, but let me tell you, am I happy to see you!" he pulls his hat back so Spock can see his own pointy ears.

Spock's eyebrow raises. "You are Vulcan?"

"No, no, I'm an elf. You're an elf too, right?"

There's a stifled snort and Spock turns to glare at Jim, who, like Sulu and Chekov, is barely containing his amusement.

Spock turns back to Bernard.

"No. I am Vulcan. Half, to be precise."

The other man is not amused.

"Look, whatever. The point is, I need to get home, before tomorrow, or bad things are going to happen. Can you help me or not?"

Jim and Spock share a look.

"You need to tell us everything or we can't help you, Bernard," Jim says.

"I can't."

"Perhaps if we were somewhere other than the bridge, with less people, you could tell us," Spock interjects, and Jim is rapid to nod and add, "We're really good at keeping secrets. I promise."

Bernard thinks for a moment and slowly nods his head.

"Yeah, okay."

They head off to Jim's conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim stands at the replicator.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

"Hot cocoa would be nice," Bernard says, settling down carefully in a chair.

Jim smiles. "Coming right up."

When everyone is settled and the cocoa is replicated, Jim starts to talk.

"Okay, now. No judgments. What is going on here?"

Bernard looks back and forth between Jim and Spock and takes a breath.

"Okay, here it is. My name is Bernard. I'm the Head Elf at the North Pole. I'm Santa's right hand man. I was just overseeing some last minute touchups to a batch of toys when, the next thing I know, I'm here on your ship."

Jim's brow furrows.

"You're serious?" he asks.

"Completely."

"So...Santa's real then?"

"Yes. Yes he is. What did you say your name is, again? Kirk? James T?" Bernard pulls a giant book from his bag and flips through. "Ah yes. You're on the good list this year, Jim."

Jim smiles and Spock leans in to whisper.

" _Jim, this man is clearly delusional, and we should stop entertaining his delusions-_ "

He's cut off by Bernard.

"Oh, I'm not surprised you don't believe in Santa, Mr....Spock, was it? Santa isn't really popular on places other than Earth." He smiles and takes a sip of the cocoa.

Spock's faces barely flushes green as he not-quite-glares at the man at the end of the table.

"Captain."

"Spock, why don't you just mind meld with him and see if he's right? What's the worst that can happen?" Jim tilts his head in Spock's direction.

The Vulcan stands and strides purposefully over to Bernard.

"If you do not mind," he says, and Bernard looks a little confused but nods.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever."

Spock's lays his hand across the other man's face and closes his eyes. After a few moments, he pulls away looking just a little surprised.

"Jim," he says, "He's telling the truth." His face may be as impassive as ever, but his voice betrays the surprise in it.

"I KNEW IT." Jim bellows, and starts grinning like an idiot. "I knew Santa was real!"

He jumps up and down a little excitedly before remembering his duties and stopping. Clearing his throat, he turns back to Bernard.

"So, if you're an elf, why can't you just use your magic to get back to the North Pole?"

Bernard sighs.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking that something must have brought me here. Some...cosmic accident. I don't know. Whatever the case is, it seems I can do everything I normally do except teleport."

"You can teleport?" Jim asks, eyes shining.

"No, I can't. I'm lying."

Jim's face falls.

"Of course I can. Haven't you people heard of sarcasm? Geez."

Jim's mouth forms into a pout and he sits back down in his chair.

"Well, I guess we can try and beam you back to Earth," he tries.

Spock shakes his head.

"We are too far out of reach for that, Captain."

"Well, maybe we can find a way to get your powers to work again, Bernard."

The elf thinks and rifles through his bag again, before pulling out yet another old book. He flips through it before finding what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! It says here that the reason an elf's magic would stop working is if there wasn't enough Christmas spirit around him or her."

"So we just have to get everyone on board to get in the holiday spirit? That's not so hard," Jim stands. "We can do this."

"Captain," Spock begins, but Jim shushes him.

"Don't be a Grinch, Spock. I think we need to hold a Christmas party."

Bernard smiles. "I'll help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, with Bernard's help, as well as several very jolly crew members, the preparations are made for a Christmas party. Egg nog is served (and gleefully spiked by a certain Chief Engineer), decorations are hung, and a makeshift tree is erected inside the dining hall. Even sprigs of mistletoe are hung in some doorways.

The party lasts all day and night, to accommodate everyone on their different shifts. There's dancing and food and, Kirk hopes, merriment.

Bernard is standing at the far end of the dining hall, looking a little grumpy. Bones comes over and stands near him.

"You hate the holidays too, I take it?" He asks, taking a swig from his flask.

Bernard laughs.

"No, not at all. It's just...things aren't going how I want right now."

Leonard nods.

"You could say that again, kid." He clinks his glass against Bernard's and they watch the festivities in silence.

Suddenly, Bernard turns to Leonard.

"What do you want for Christmas, Leonard?" he asks.

Bones frowns and tries to decide how this stranger knew his name.

"I want to see my daughter," he says finally.

His communicator beeps and he answers it.

"Dr. McCoy, there's a call for you from Earth. It's your daughter."

He stares in shock at his communicator, and then at Bernard.

" _How...?_ "

Bernard simply smiles.

"Sometimes you just have to believe."

Leonard rushes off to answer the call.

Bernard laughs a little as he feels the familiar tingle of his magic starting to work again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surveying the room, Jim sees Scotty and Uhura, laughing as they kiss under the mistletoe, Chekov and Sulu, swaying a little drunkenly to the music, and Nurse Chapel, slapping an ensign's hand for trying to eat a gum drop off the gingerbread house.

He can't help but smile when he sees Spock, standing in the corner and trying to take in the scene. He's wearing a sweater instead of his standard Science Blues, since he's off duty, and in his hands is a big red mug with a snowman on it.

Jim strides over.

"Having fun, Mr. Spock?" he asks, and Spock nods his head in acknowledgment.

"It is certainly an interesting spectacle, Jim."

Jim eyes Spock's mug.

"Chocolate?" he asks.

"Tea."

"Ah." Jim doesn't need to ask to know what would happen if Spock were to drink too much chocolate. He's seen it first hand, and it isn't very pretty. Jim is a happy drunk, but Spock, he's a sad drunk.

Bernard takes this moment to stride over.

"How's it going?" Jim asks. "Are you feeling any more...magical?"

Bernard shrugs.

"Well, things are definitely improving. I think it'll take a little more than just throwing a party where everyone gets drunk and then magically guessing what everyone wants for Christmas."

"You can do that?" Jim looks like a little kid again, and Spock has to take a sip to suppress a slight twitch of his lips.

"I'm always right," Bernard says, chest almost puffing out with pride. "Your doctor friend wanted to see his daughter, that pilot guy wants a rare plant breed, the Russian guy wants to spend more time with the pilot guy, that nurse wants a pretty new dress..." he trails off. "I'm always right."

Narrowing his eyes, Jim can't help but test the theory out. You know, in the name of science.

"What do I want?" he asks.

Bernard just stares back at him.

"I think you'll find it's very similar to Mr. Spock here," and then he's waltzing back over to the refreshment table to talk to some ensigns.

Jim cocks his head to the side.

"What do you think he means?" he asks, but Spock is staring quizzically at the Elf.

"I do not know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first phase of the party is starting to wane, and most of the people from Alpha shift are heading to bed, too tipsy to stay upright or too tired. Jim, who somehow found a Santa hat, is laughing a little and patting Bones on the back.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted, Bones," he's saying, and his face is a little red. Leonard, for the most part, looks in good spirits, although it may have something to do with all the booze Scotty poured into the refreshments.

Spock walks over.

"Captain," he begins, "I was wondering if perhaps you would walk with me to my quarters?"

Jim puts his mug down.

"Sure thing Spock." He stands up. "Catch ya later, Bones," he half sings, and Bones just shakes his head and lets out a slightly uncharacteristic chuckle.

"I swear," he mumbles, and goes to get more egg nog.

Jim and Spock make their way down the hallway to the turbo lift, where they wait pleasantly until the reach the deck in which Spock's quarters reside.

They walk quietly for a little while before Spock begins a conversation.

"What do you want for Christmas, Jim?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

"It's not really important," he says, smiling over at his First. "I have a lot already, and I'm so grateful for that. You know? I can't really ask for anything else. Seems...selfish."

Spock nods and looks forward.

"How about you?" Jim's asking, and Spock considers the question for a few moments.

"I think I have several things to be grateful for, as well. I am almost content."

Jim stops dead in his tracks. They're standing in a side hallway, which at that time of night, is basically deserted.

"Almost?"

Spock places his hands behind his back and looks at the ground.

"Sometimes I find myself wanting something so intensely that I almost cannot bear it," he says, so quietly, Jim can barely hear it.

Jim takes a step forward and gently lifts Spock's chin.

"Me too, Spock," he whispers back, and a small smile curls across his face. "I think- I think I know what you want." He slides his hand together with Spock's.

"Is this-"

" _-Yes-_ "

Jim's hand wraps around Spock's neck as he tugs the other man closer and smashes their lips together. Spock responds in kind and pushes his Captain against a wall as Jim continues his assault on his lips.

They kiss and touch and feel for a while, unbeknown to their surroundings. Jim's hat has long fallen off and Spock's sweater is hitched up in the back from where Jim has dug his fingers in.

Jim pulls away and rests his forehead against Spock's.

"All I wanted for Christmas was the man I love," he breathes, "And I got him." His eyes open to look up at Spock's.

"I love you, Spock," he smiles, and is met with a hand squeeze.

"And I you, Jim," Spock whispers back, lips quirking up into what could almost be considered a smirk. He leans his face back down to capture Jim's lips once again.

Unbeknown to them, a certain Elf is watching from around the corner.

"Perfect," he says to himself, and smiles in triumph. He pulls away from the corner and lets the glitter cover him as he teleports back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Jim rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He blinks several times, yawns, and tries to remember what he was doing. A gentle rustle next to him reminds him that he's not alone, and he turns his head to smile at Spock, who's watching him from under heavily lidded eyes.

"Good morning," he says, and smiles.

Spock reaches across to intertwine his fingers with Jim's.

"It is a good morning indeed, Jim."

Jim is content to lay blissfully in bed with his First all morning, but suddenly his eyes snap open.

"Oh shit. What about Bernard?" he asks, sitting up. Spock sits up next to him.

Jim's about to get up when he notices a slip of paper on his nightstand. He didn't remember it being there before, but he picks it up and starts reading it aloud.

" _To Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock: Thanks for helping me get home. That party really helped, but it was definitely the two of you finally admitting your feelings for the real Christmas spirit to kick in. Merry Christmas! Bernard._ "

A slight flush has spread across both of their face's, before Jim starts to laugh, big jolly guffaws.

"Imagine that, Spock, all it took was some making out and he got home."

"It is amusing, Jim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day goes smoothly, for once, with the exception of Med Bay being filled with people demanding sobering hypos and even some against hangovers.

That night, Jim and his crew, or at least, his favorite Bridge Crew (plus Bones) have a little Christmas party of their own, and everyone goes to bed happy.

The next morning, they're surprised to find presents on the foot of their bed, wrapped in sparkling ribbons and with big red tags hanging off them.

Sulu gets a pot with a seedling nestled inside.

Chekov gets a watering can and some gardening gloves (which a certain pilot could certainly use, Chekov realizes gleefully, heading off to see Sulu).

Uhura gets a box full of earrings and a ornate hairbrush.

Scotty gets a new tool kit, and a small one for Keenser.

Bones gets a basket full of bath bubbles and soothing lavender bath beads.

Spock gets a beanie and glove set to match his sweater (and keep him warm).

And Jim gets a big, shiny new chess set.

But most of all, besides the shiny gifts, the crew finds themselves abundant in something else that Christmas: Love.

As Spock and Jim set up Jim's new chess set, Jim can't help but smile and pull Spock in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Spock."

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

Spock decides that he might be able to put up with this holiday spirit thing, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
